ii lovve you
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: When Eridan feels especially depressed, he talks to Sollux, revealing that he wants to kill himself. Thinking that now is a good time to reveal his feelings for Eridan, and he does. Promising to never let Eridan die. But can he keep this promise? -SADSTUCK
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? :3 **

**ii lovve you chapter 1**

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are currently sitting on the meteor, staring at the ceiling.

Somebody taps you on the shoulder and you turn to see Eridan.

"hey sol.." he mutters, you notice he looks depressed, you frown.

"hey eriidan. 2up?" you ask him curiously. You look around, wondering if anybody else is in the lab right now. Nope. Emptier then the ruins Aradia likes.

"nothin.. Just bein a sad depressin freak.." Eridan sits on the table, looking at the ground sadly.

Thoroughly confused, you mutter, "Oh? 2o.. 2ame a2 u2ual then?" you sit next to Eridan on the table as he nods.

"Kar wont let me kill myself.." he says, and your jaw drops.

"'kiill your2elf'?! why would you want two do that?!" You demand, not liking the fact that he wants to die.

He shrugs and replies, "nobody wwould notice me gone anywway.."

"I-ii would notiice.." you say, sighing.

"I doubt it." he says, he goes to get off of the table, probably going to walk away, but you stop him, by grabbing his wrist, and getting off the table yourself.

You look at him still holding his wrist.

"sol let go!" Eridan whines, and you sigh.

If there's a better time to admit your feelings, you would like to know, because when your red-crush wants to kill himself, you think its time to tell him your feelings.

You pull him towards you, and you kiss him. Not a rough Kismesis-like kiss, but a gentle, more loving one.

You let Eridan's wrist go, and he looks surprised.

"g-glub.." he says, his face a dark lavender.

You sigh and tell him, "Erii.. Plea2e.. Plea2e don't kiill your2elf. Ii would notiice. Ii would mii22 you.. And ii… ii hone2tly and truly… ii have red feeliing2 for you eriidan. And ii.. Ii don't want you two kiill your2elf. Iif you don't feel the 2ame way ii under2tand, ii mean ii have been nothing but a douche two y-"

You stop talking as Eridan takes a step forward and kisses you.

After a minute or two, he breaks the kiss, and smiles, saying, "I lovve you too sol. But to be fare you could havve told me before I made kan mad."

"oh gog… what diid you do?" you stare at him shocked. He messed with kanaya? Messing with her, depending on what he did, could very well be a death wish in and of itself!

"um.. Wwould you be mad if I said I destroyed the matriorb?" he looks away, as if he's ashamed to say it.

"oh my dear priince of hope. You really wanted two diie that badly that you went and de2troyed 2omethiing liike that?" you say, a bit of a playful tone to your voice. However you are inwardly sighing.

'Yep. Death wii2h.' you think, as Eridan looks at you.

"Yes. Because nobody likes me. evverybody wwants me dead…" he mutters..

You take Eridan's hands, and tell him, "ii love you, and ii don't want you dead. Iin fact ii promii2e ii wont let you diie. Not unle22 iit2 of old age."

You smile at Eridan and hug him.

**;u; ERISOLLLLLL**

**Mah otp. Well one of them. :q its been changing a lot…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo**

**ii lovve you chapter 2**

**A FEW SWEEPS LATER..**

Your name is Eridan Ampora and Kanaya just sliced you in half. Despite being cut in half, you somehow managed to drag your top half away from the commotion, and to a wall.

Breathing slowing dangerously, you look miserably into the darkness…

"sol.. Im sorry.." you mutter, pale lavender tears forming in your eyes.

"eri? Is that y0u?" you hear a voice and turn your head towards it as Sollux stumbles out of the darkness, his eyes purely black. Did you ..? No. you couldn't have. You hope you didn't..

"yea it's me.." you tell him, the pale lavender tears streaming down your face. "wwhat happened to your vvoice?"

"kk dragged me down s0me stairs and dropped me, my teeth fell 0ut, and no m0re lisp." he explained, sitting next to you. His hand fumbles around, until it finds yours, and holds your bloodied hand.

"jegus eri what is all over y0ur hand?" he looks at you oddly, and you make a low whimper noise.

"s-sol I.. kanaya found me and she.." the tears fall faster and you sort of hug Sollux "oh gog I am so sorry sol..!" you continued to repeat 'Im sorry' in a pathetic way, but you were.

You and Sollux had decided to keep your matespritship a secret, and so you just fought a lot.

In your most recent fake-fight however… you used your white science on him, and he optic blasted you. Your attack hit him, it knocked him into the wall.

You were so scared, and then Karkat started staring, and Kanaya was on the floor, and.. And Feferi came at you, and you just.. You KILLED her! Dead, just like that.

Mortally TERRIFYED you ran off, and avoided Kanaya and EVERYBODY for a few sweeps. But she found you..

The truth sinking in, you watched as Sollux went from confused to worried, scared, and sad at the same time.

Pale yellow tears formed in his eyes, and you raised a shaky hand up to them, wiping his tears away.

"d-don't.. cry.. Sollu…." your voice trailed off, as your hand dropped to the ground, and your eyes slowly closed.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"eri? Eri oh my g0g! Eridan this isn't funny. Answer me eri. Answer me.." Sollux's tears flowed like a never-ending stream, he hugged the top-half of Eridan's body, sobbing.

"I am so s0rry.. I.. I couldn't keep my pr0mise.. I said I would 0nly let you die 0f old age but.. I.." Sollux continued sobbing, hugging him..

"im s0 SO S0 SO S0 SO S0 SO S0 SO S0RRY ERIDAN..!" Sollux refused to let go of Eridan's body, he continued hugging it, and crying. Repeated, "im sorry" over and over.

Kanaya walked up, looking at Sollux, confused.

"Sollux What Are You Doing?" She asked, and he looked in her direction.

"y-y0u killed him. Why?!" Sollux demanded to know, glaring at her, his tears still coming and going.

"Destroying The Matriorb Was Low Even For Eridan And He Had To Be Stopped." was her simple reply.

She dropped something, which clattered and rolled over to Sollux.

Sollux, trembling, picked it up. It was something that felt like it was broken in half, and both halves were in his palm.

He felt the cool stick/s, and realized what it was.

"eri's wand.."

"He Would Not Want You To Be Sad So Calm Down" Kanaya frowned, as Sollux shakily stood up.

"im.. So s0rry eri.." He said as he walked away, still sobbing.

"maybe we'll meet again some day.."

**A LONG TIME LATER….**

You look up at Karkat, who had pale red tears forming in his eyes.

You were bleeding mustard-yellow blood everywhere, and you reached up, wiping a tear away from Karkat's eyes.

"kk? Am I.. am I dying?" you tried to hide the hopefulness in your voice, only hopeful because you'll get to see Eridan again.

"NO SOLLUX. NO YOUR NOT DYING. DON'T WORRY YOUR NOT DYING, YOU WONT. I WONT LET YOU." Karkat was sounding as reassuring as possible, but you could tell he was lying.

You smirked a bit, and said, "kk.. D0nt lie to0 me.. Am I dying or n0t?"

"Yes Sollux You Are Indeed Dying." Kanaya said, you glanced over at her, and she gave you a small smile.

"oh 0k.. Kk don't w0rry ill be fi…" your voice trailed off as your eyes slowly slid close, you breathed your final breath, and coughed your final cough.

Before you were completely out of it though, you felt a pair of lips on yours and heard, "I lovve you sol."

Now a ghost, you smiled, and muttered, "ii love you two erii." not even bothering to notice you have your lisp back, you went on a search, asking anybody and everybody if they'd seen a seatroll who's been cut in half.

**I THINK I STARTED TEARING UP WHILE I WROTE THIS.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL FOUND IT SAD, BECAUSE I TRIED. I TRIED SO HARD.**


End file.
